


Mad

by arie_barie



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127, nakamota yuta - Fandom, osaka prince, yuta - Fandom
Genre: Cum Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arie_barie/pseuds/arie_barie
Summary: You and Yuta have something like a relationship. But keeping up with his schedule and a seemingly harmless card from one of your coworkers makes both of you furious at the other…





	Mad

You stared at your phone eyes rolling as you read through the message again.  
“I’m at your house. Come home.” The little blue message bubble read. It annoyed you because you were expected to drop everything and fight your way home through rush hour traffic. The thought made you tap your fingers against your desk. No. You weren’t going to do it. You put your phone face down and got back to your computer screen. It buzzed twice but you soundly ignored it typing away. The day was more or less over for you. Another buzz. All you really had to do was answer a few more emails before-  
Your phone began to ring steadily and you scrambled to answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Have you left yet? I don’t really have long.” He said quickly. You bit your bottom lip and tried to dig up some of the resolve you had seconds ago.  
“Yuta, I’m not just gonna drop everything-”  
“Yeah, but come on don’t you miss me?” He asked. And you could almost feel him smiling into the phone with his perfect teeth and his stupid perfect face. You closed your eyes.  
“I miss you.”  
“Then come home.” He chimed. “I’m hungry and I wanna eat you.”  
You didn’t get the chance to answer. He hung up. When you pulled your phone away from your face you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at the blank screen.  
“Hey, so are you leaving early?” You looked up to see your coworker leaning over his cubicle.  
“Ummm, yeah I think so.” You got out. There was no use fighting it. You pulled your purse from under your desk and began to throw things into it.  
“Did something happen?” He pushed.  
“No,” you stood up and grabbed your keys, “why?” When your eyes met his he looked down. He considered his words carefully before he looked back up at you.  
“I got you something.” He finally said. That stopped your movement dead.  
“What?” You got out. He turned to grab something from his desk, “you were complaining about spending Valentine’s day alone…” you could hear him shuffling pages, “so I just got you something on a whim, no big deal,” when he turned back around he had a pink card covered in glitter and hearts. The type you two had both rolled your eyes over when a girl at the front of the office got one with flowers. You took it and smiled at him, “thanks Drew.” you said.  
“It’s no biggie.” He passed you a small box of chocolates to go with the card and shrugged, “it was such a glittery mess I thought of you.” He said with a little laugh. You looked down at your mess of a desk, “shit, I didn’t get you anything,” you confessed, “I’ll get you lunch tomorrow?”  
You offered as you put the card and chocolate in your purse.  
“We can eat at that Mexican place you like,” you didn’t give him a chance to really object. Your mind had already turned to getting out of the office and back home. Yuta was only gonna keep calling and texting you until he finally had to leave.  
“See you Drew.” You said as you walked as fast as you could, “drive carefully.” 

The traffic was as terrible as you predicted. You sat staring at angry glaring tail lights. It felt like your brain was melting through your ears. Text messages were piling up on your phone. You saw as each one lit up your screen. They varied from complaining (which annoyed you) to incredibly descriptive (which made you bite your lip in anticipation). You hated marching to the beat of his drum but at the same time no one made you feel the way he made you feel. You were constantly cycling from annoyed to turned on with him. It seemed like there was no in between.  
“Please move…” you whispered to yourself. Somewhere, someone started to honk. 

“You’re taking too long. I have to go, send me some nice pics before you shower???”  
You read his message out loud right as you were turning down your street. Leaving?  
“Stupid fucking jerk.” You said to yourself. “Making me rush to get home, in gridlock traffic.” You seethed as you pulled into your complex’s underground parking. Your heart sunk low when you saw that both your spaces were empty. He really had left. You parked and grabbed your phone staring hard at the screen.  
“Dragging me out of work, blowing my phone up, just to fucking leave.” You grumbled to yourself as you stomped to the stairs. He was going to hear about this as soon as you settled on your couch. You were going to talk his ear off. And there was no way you were sending any pictures. It was going to be a very cold night for him. Your annoyance fueled you up the stairs and down the walkway to your place. You opened the door, got in, and slammed it in a flurry of motions. You shed your coat and threw your shoes off. You were working on the buttons of your shirt when you spied the dirty bowl in your sink, and the milk left out on the counter.  
“I’ll kill him.” You pronounced as you walked further in. You picked the bowl up, rinsed it, then turned to the milk, “how hard is it to put shit away?” You fummed your way back to the living room, looking for anything else to clean. It would keep you from picking up the phone. You plopped onto your couch and layed you head back closing your eyes. You wouldn’t get to see him for a while. You were betting that he would be busy with schedules. This didn’t feel like a relationship. It felt like an uphill climb and you were getting tired out.  
“I missed you too much to leave.”  
When you opened your eyes his face was hovering over yours. His eyes were bright and he was smiling.  
“Fuck. You.” You pronounced soundly. He laughed, “yeah that’s the idea.” He kissed your forehead, usually the gesture cooled your temper but today you kept your eyes narrowed. He frowned, “don’t be a sourpuss.” he warned. “I’m sorry I teased you,” he climbed over the back of your couch to sit next to you, “I’ll make it up to you, promise.” He pronounced. He kissed at your neck and wrapped his arms around you, “I’ll do that thing you like?”  
“Lay back for me.” He instructed. You kept your back straight and refused to give in. He pulled back and eyed you. His arms fell from your body. The smile was shrinking by the second and you imagined maybe just maybe he was starting to get the picture. It was a standoff that you didn’t plan on losing. It wasn’t so much the rushing and the mess he made, it was the whole idea that you were suppose to jump when he said. He never jumped for you, he had a convenient excuse for that. He made a frustrated noise and moved even further back away from you, knocking your purse onto the floor.  
“Yuta,” before you could whine or complain to him he was already on the floor, picking the contents up. His hands stopped on the pink glittery card and the chocolate.  
“What’s this?” He asked.  
“Nothing, my coworker gave it to me as a joke.” You said, “just put it back in my purse.” He didn’t listen. He opened it his eyes scanning the words.  
“Here’s hoping something will change for us next Valentine’s…” He snapped it closed.  
“I complained to him about spending it alone,” why in the world were you explaining yourself? You snapped your mouth closed and started to stand up, “you don’t have to stay. I’m kinda pissed at you,” you shrugged your shirt off your shoulders, “and I don’t wanna fight.” There was a rustling and then you felt his breath on your neck.  
“We aren’t going to fight.” He said softly. Something about his tone made you turn. You had every intention of saying the two of you weren’t going to have sex either when he kissed you. It wasn’t teasing, or soft, or even the least bit apologetic. He was walking you back, hands yanking your work shirt the rest of the way off. Your back hit a wall and he pressed himself against your body. His hand gripped your chin and he pulled away.  
“Why is Andrew giving you cards and chocolate? What the fuck have you been up to while I’m gone?” He asked.  
“Nothing.” You whispered. He smirked, his hand traveling down to curve around your throat, “nothing?” He echoed. He kissed your neck, then bit down. You moaned.  
“Has Andrew ever touched you like this?” He asked against your skin. You shook your head, “no.” He moved to the other side of your neck, kissing and sucking at your skin.  
“Yuta.” You could feel yourself quivering. You were going to lose your own fight.  
“Mmmm?” He asked. “Say what you need to say now...because I’m not gonna be nice to you tonight.” It was a promise. Even though his voice never raised above a whisper you could feel his anger. It radiated off of his body as he touched you. You were trying to stay mad, to get a little space between the two of you so you could remember your point. But it all seemed like a futile attempt. He kept his grip on you. His other hand trailing down your torso. He pulled away from your neck his eyes drilling into yours.  
“He hasn’t touched you?” He asked again. His jaw was tight. He was working the button free on the front of your work pants, pulling at the zipper. You couldn’t help your heart pounding in your chest.  
“No. Yuta.” You breathed his name and he smiled wickedly.  
“Tonight I’m really gonna make you scream my name.” He promised. His hand skimmed into your pants. He knew your body so well, you didn’t fight. You pushed your hips forward into his hand. His fingers played over the fabric of your panties, teasing you. You were suppose to be mad at him. You should have been yelling at him, cursing him for rushing you and...he pushed down on your clit and your eyes slid closed. You bit your bottom lip and silently gave up any idea of being angry. It felt too good to fight. . He rubbed harder, “you came home mad...but look at how wet you are.” He pointed out, voice low. You whined.  
“Dirty thing, you soaked right through these panties.” He whispered, “remember, I do that for you baby. Me. Not some asshole named Andrew.” You opened your eyes and watched him pull his hand away. He looked incredibly sexy bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them into his mouth. His other hand came away from your throat and you sighed.  
“Take it all off.” He commanded. You nodded, the look on his face cut off any argument you might have had. You slipped your bra off and tossed it to the floor. You spent less time slipping off your underwear. He gazed at you his eyes taking in every inch of your skin. You wanted to ask him to hurry up. But something in your gut told you he wanted to take time to gaze at you. You shifted from foot to foot, impatience and his stare adding to your nerves. Then he raised his hand and traced your collarbone.  
“You work tomorrow?” He asked. You nodded. He watched you trace your lip with your tongue. A smile spread across his face.  
“Go lay on the bed.” He instructed. You did as he said. You could feel him following you. His hands caressing your body gently. It was odd in a way. Yuta wasn’t gentle when he had his hands on you usually. He took what he wanted greedily and you preferred it that way. You liked when he was hard and unforgiving, liked it when he made you scream his name. You had never felt the same with anyone else. Your heart hammered as you turned and laid back against your bed. You being mad at him seemed so long ago. Here you were pliant and ready for whatever punishment he wanted to dole out. He took his shirt off and skimmed his pants down his legs.  
You had never seen him moving so slow. The waiting made it all the worse. You squirmed watching him. Your wetness clinging to the inside of your thighs. He crawled up and hovered over you. His long lashes brushing his cheeks as he gazed down at you. He ducked his head and kissed your lips pressing you into the mattress. You kissed him back, wrapping your fingers in his hair and pulling him to you. He added tongue and teeth, nipping at your lips making you moan. He moved down your neck again. His bites were particularly hard, each one made you arch your back and whine. Each bite was soothed with a loving pass of his tongue and a whisper. Your mind was in such a fog you gave up trying to guess what he was saying.  
You bucked your hips up towards him, trying your best to entice him. You knew him, he wouldn’t be able to resist for very long. Silently you begged him in your head to move. Who had time to be mad when your body was on fire? His kisses moved down your body. His teeth nipping into the soft skin of your stomach.  
“Yuta…” You hissed his name as his lips stopped right above your clit. He froze his head raised. The grin that crept across his face was so devilish you didn’t know whether you were excited or frightened. His fingers ran over the skin of your thighs.  
“You want me to make you cum right?” He asked slowly. You nodded, your lip poking out in a pout. He opened his mouth and you were sure he would lick you. Swipe his tongue like he had been doing moments before.  
“So you aren’t mad at me anymore?” He asked. You bit your bottom lip and shook your head.  
“Well,” he began. His fingers deftly spread you open, “isn’t it funny that you aren’t mad...but I’m pretty fucking furious.” He hissed. His lips sealed around your clit. He sucked right as he pushed two fingers into you. Your whole body shuddered and it took everything in your body not to scream. He flicked his tongue against you and pushed his fingers deeper.  
“Yuuuu,” you couldn’t finish his name. Your eyes rolled back into your head. He crooked his fingers as he pulled them back and forth slowly at first. He lifted his head again, his fingers pumping faster. His eyes grew darker as you whimpered under him. Your body trying its best to soak up the pleasure but at the same time move away from it. His hand gripped your thigh, holding you still and you shuddered.  
“Don’t run from me.” He muttered as he ducked his head and lapped at your clit again. “Take it like a good slut.” He added. You bit down harder on your lips, stifling your moans. He smirked, and shook his head.  
“I wanna hear you,” he pushed his fingers particularly deep and then opened them, stretching you. “Say my name again.” Your legs shook. You moaned body right on the edge. You could feel the pressure building. Your body felt like a livewire. Moments from going off.  
“Yuta.” You managed to get his name out between broken pants. Your body writhing. Each pass of his fingers he pressed up and twisted your eyes rolled. He could feel your walls quivering.  
“Already?” He asked. “You’re gonna cum already?” He laughed and swiped his tongue along your skin. “Such a horny little slut…” The words soaked into you. The pressure was climbing, becoming too much. Your legs tried their best to close on him. To stop his hand but he still had a grip on your thigh. He held it down his smile stretching.  
“Yes, yes, yes…” it could have been another person screaming. You didn’t recognize your own voice, it was so strained, yet so primal. Your body tightened, back arching off of the bed. He pulled his fingers free of you almost violently and watched with a dark sort of glee. The pressure released in a strong cascade from your core. The pleasure came in waves that made you whimper and curl in on yourself. You felt his body over yours. He licked the shell of your ear and you felt him chuckling. Your body was still shaking and shuddering. Your heart hammering as you whimpered.  
“Mmmmmm you squirted a lot...it’s so sexy when it goes far like that.” He told you. You covered your face with your hands and groaned.  
“Don’t act shy…” he warned, “spread those pretty legs for me.” When you moved your hands to look at him, he looked deadly serious. You were so sensitive you hesitated. Was he still mad? He kissed you tongue tracing into your mouth. You rolled under him, opening your legs just like he asked. He pulled away, leaning back to look at you. It was almost like he was admiring his work. His hand wandered down and grazed your folds. You reacted with a sharp breathe and a shudder. His fingers rubbed at your inner thighs, swiping up you wetness. He took the same hand and began to pump himself. You waited wondering if he was going to actually fuck you this soon. You chewed your bottom lip. He lined himself up, before he pushed in his fingers swirled on your clit and you couldn’t stop the whimpering. He pushed his hips forward, slotting all the way into you in one go.  
“Fuck.” The word fought it’s way from you as you dropped your head back. You were sensitive, tender even. But it was a wonderful sort of pleasure pain that he always managed to bring. He only gave you a moment to adjust before he started to work you. He grunted on each strong thrust. You gripped at the sheets, your toes curling as he fucked you hard.  
“You’re mine. Just mine.” He bit out. “No one else’s.” He growled. You moaned. He thrusted hard, then stopped to grind down on your clit. You jolted, tears streaking your cheeks.  
“Who do you belong to?” He asked.  
“You.” You got out.  
“Me. Don’t let that asshole touch you. Don’t take anything from him.” He demanded. You didn’t have any breathe left to answer him. You heard his words but they were drifting through the cloud of everything else. Your body was sending signal after signal. Sensitive entrance quivering as he picked his pace back up. You raised your head and you were treated to a barely controlled Yuta. His eyes met yours right as you tightened yourself around him. His rhythm stuttered mouth coming open in a satisfied moan.  
“You like it?” You asked. You managed to get some more air in your chest to speak. You hands moved to your bouncing breast. He watched you play with you own nipples your walls locking down tighter as you flicked them.  
“Yuta, I want you to cum inside.” You begged. He cursed.  
“Please baby? I know I’ve been bad but please can you?” You whispered. He pushed one of your legs forward towards your chest. Opening you up even further. His angle was deeper, merciless.  
“You first.” He said, his voice was clipped. There was sweat on his forehead. The new angle was new perfect torture. You couldn’t hold on long. He hit you deep, lips close to yours when the first wave of your orgasm started. Your body clamped down on him.  
“Is my little slut coming?” He asked. You managed to nod while you shook hard. You called his name your voice broken while he smiled and whispered filth against your lips. Talking you through each shuddering wave.  
“I love when your little pussy shudders.” He said. He pressed his forehead into yours and groaned. You struggled under him. His breath fanned your face as he whispered and moaned. His body so close to the finish.  
“Please Yuta….” you whispered. He pulled away eyes closing as his thrusts began to lose their rhythm. You clamped down on him harder, urging him. His mouth bunched up into a scowl.  
“I’m gonna come on your pretty tits.” He groaned. He pulled out of you, letting your leg go. His face focused on your chest, “get them together.” He ordered while he pumped himself, “I’m gonna paint them.” You obeyed. Pushing your breasts together and waiting. It didn’t take long. The first shot hit you closer to your chin then your chest. You licked your lips and held his eyes as he jerked and groaned, his warm cum painting your skin just like said it would. When he was done he looked down at you while his chest rose and fell.  
“You look so filthy.” He stated. His voice weak. His smile spread across his face. You didn’t know what to say. You knew one thing...you were definitely going to be sore the next day. He flopped down next to you on your bed. You sat up and reached for the tissue box you kept on your nightstand. You were too tired for a full blown shower but the least you could do is wipe his cum up before it dried and got uncomfortable.  
“Listen,” he started, you felt his hand graze your thigh while you wiped. “Hmmmm?” You responded quietly.  
“I know...I mean I get that us seeing each other...I know it’s not like a full blown relationship.”  
You turned because he sounded so nervous. So unsure. He was looking at your skin wistfully.  
“Go on.” You urged.  
“I only have you.” He stated, “are you-”  
“Am I sleeping with anyone else while you’re gone?” You said the question that was on his mind quickly. His eyes were glued to your face. You leaned down to kiss him.  
“I only have you.” You said back to him. “I’m not sleeping with my coworker or...anyone else for that matter. You don’t have to get so mad about that stupid card.” He was smiling when you pulled away, “don’t get mad when I rush you to come home then.” He countered. He looked your body over his eyes lingering. He bit his bottom lip, “I rush you because I can never wait to get my hands all over you.” You rolled your eyes and layed next to him. Your body was satisfied and warm, all you wanted to do now was cuddle into his chest and sleep. You could worry about how you were going to cover all the love bites and hickeys in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr where I have more works until I move them all over here lol @heartfulofsighs


End file.
